


Like Daylight

by fandomfan13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Late Night Conversations, Mild Smut, Secret Sanvers Lockdown Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfan13/pseuds/fandomfan13
Summary: Alex’s skin is icy cold to the touch when Maggie wraps her arms around her. God knows how long she’s been standing there looking out into the city, eerily silent amidst the lockdown.“I couldn’t sleep.” Alex murmurs, an unnecessary apology in her voice.“I know.” Maggie drops a kiss to Alex’s shoulder, willing her own warmth to seep into the body in her arms. “Why didn’t you wake me?”“You’re exhausted, Mags. You deserve to rest.”“So do you.”
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 26
Kudos: 126
Collections: Secret Sanvers Lockdown Writing Challenge





	Like Daylight

Maggie’s never been much of a light sleeper, but when her hand meets cold, rumpled sheets beside her for the third night this week, her own subconscious takes it as a wakeup call. Her eyes open to an empty bed, the covers tossed aside where Alex’s body should be. 

The room is dark, save for the low city lights peeking through the curtains. A quick glance at their nightstand confirms what she already knows: it’s late, almost four o’clock in the morning. 

With a deep sigh she hauls herself to her feet, her limbs heavy and dragging with exhaustion - a familiar feeling these days. She throws a hoodie over her tank top and pads into the living room. She lingers for a moment in the empty space, confusion muddling her brain in her drowsiness. It’s not until a cold draft drifts over her back, wafting the faint sound of sirens into the otherwise quiet apartment, that she realizes the balcony door is open. 

Maggie crosses to the open doorway and there she is, standing against the railing in her flannel pants and t-shirt. A shiver runs through her as she moves across the space, the concrete flooring beneath her bare feet doing nothing to ward off the chill of the night air. It’s brisk out for mid-April. 

Alex’s skin is icy cold to the touch when Maggie wraps her arms around her. God knows how long she’s been standing there looking out into the city, eerily silent amidst the lockdown. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Alex murmurs, an unnecessary apology in her voice.

“I know.” Maggie drops a kiss to Alex’s shoulder, willing her own warmth to seep into the body in her arms. “Why didn’t you wake me?” 

“You’re exhausted, Mags. You deserve to rest.” 

“So do you.” 

Alex sighs, deep and forlorn. Maggie feels the movement, the slow expansion of Alex’s ribs against her chest - she molds herself against Alex’s back, pulling her tight into her chest, as if by sheer will she could slot them together and take Alex’s hardship for her own. 

“I’m surprised I didn’t find you with your nose in one of those research books again.” Maggie teases. 

“Had you gotten up half an hour ago, you would have.” Alex quips with a grin.

“Anything interesting in there?” 

Alex shrugs. “Nothing Mom and I haven’t already covered. I’ve been trying to find a fresh angle, but none of these books have anything useful.” 

Frustration simmers behind Alex’s words despite clear efforts to conceal the sentiment. It’s been weeks of research and lab trials with very little to show for it. Maggie has seen with her own eyes the toll it’s been taking on Alex, watching the city’s death toll rise and being little less than helpless to stop it. 

“You’ll get there.” Maggie assures. 

“I know. I just... wish I could do more, you know?” 

“You’re doing everything you can, babe.” She presses a kiss to Alex’s neck, offering what little comfort she could provide these days. “Just give it time.” 

The _time they don’t have_ goes unsaid, but the silence that falls between them speaks to that understanding. It's a terrifying notion that eats away at them; a bubble of anxiety that festers within her with each passing day. 

Maggie noses her way to the nape of Alex’s neck, dispelling the thought, taking comfort in her scent - a constant that grounds her even in global chaos. 

“Mom’s probably going crazy in that lab by herself.” 

For the sake of everyone’s protection, the DEO has been limiting the number of agents reporting to headquarters. Since Eliza arguably has the most experience, they had flown her in from Midvale to take the first shot at lab work with Alex supporting her remotely from home. 

J’onn had already taken Alex’s place as interim Director and had sent her home to quarantine around mid-March, only to report to headquarters if and when experiments required. Maggie, on the other hand, was deemed an essential worker and expected to report to the precinct on the daily. 

Though crime numbers have gone down on all fronts with stay at home orders in place across National City, having Alex home safe is probably the only thing keeping Maggie sane as she heads to work each day.

“Oh please. If she’s anything like you I’m sure she’s living her best life in there.” Maggie says, pleased when she gets Alex to chuckle. She presses a soft kiss to Alex’s jaw, murmuring her faith into her skin, “Between the two of you, we’ll have a breakthrough in no time.” 

Alex turns her head and kisses Maggie’s temple, lingering long past the press of her lips. It’s a kiss of gratitude, one that resonates down to the tips of Maggie’s toes. 

“Go back to bed, babe.” 

Maggie makes a soft noise of dissent, nuzzling deeper into Alex’s neck. “Not without you.” 

Alex sighs again, though there’s less weight to it than there was a few minutes ago. It strengthens Maggie’s resolve. “I don’t know if I can sleep any more tonight.” 

“Do we need to tire you out a little?” Maggie asks, only half joking. She laughs lightly at the way Alex raises her eyebrows at her over her shoulder. 

“It’s four a.m, Maggie.” 

“That wasn’t a no.” 

Alex smiles, finally turning in Maggie’s arms. She takes Maggie’s face into her hands, her hold gentle but firm as she swoops in to kiss her, warm and deep but lacking that spark that would point them towards anything further. Maggie sinks into it, happy to provide any comfort and take in her own. 

A groan rumbles from her throat as Alex’s nails scratch against her scalp. Alex chuckles, low and sultry, at the reaction, and the sound of it is enough to send a shiver of pleasure down her spine, Maggie’s body responding as if of its own accord. 

She’s missed this. This type of casual, intimate touch had taken a back seat to the necessities of their new reality. Maggie longs for the days when they could revel in each other; when they could soak for hours in their big, beautiful tub, or lounge around the apartment, naked and unburdened. When they could give and take their pleasure freely, their touches free of the fear that now tinges every aspect of their lives. 

What she would give for even an hour of uninterrupted intimacy now, anything unmarred by their new reality. 

Alex breaks their kiss with a low hum, pulling Maggie out of her fantasy. The sight of Alex’s signature crinkle rams her with guilt, irrational as it may be. Now is not the time for her to get lost in her own daydreams. 

Her thumb presses between Alex’s brows before she realizes what she’s doing, smoothing the worried frown. “What can I do?” 

Alex takes a moment to respond. Maggie sweeps her hands across Alex’s back, more for comfort than for heat, though she feels the warmth between them grow beneath her palms.

In the distance, another siren sounds. Another life hangs in the balance. 

Alex makes a face, prompting Maggie to ask, “What, babe?” 

Alex tugs at the hem of Maggie’s hoodie, almost shy in her request. “Take a bath with me?” 

Maggie grins. Maybe she isn’t the only one daydreaming lately. 

“Lead the way, Danvers.” 

* * *

Maggie sets about filling the tub as Alex gets ready in the other room. She adds a few drops of lavender essence into the warm water, hoping to lull them both into sleeping well into the morning. Thank God they both have the day off. 

Alex strides back into the bathroom just as Maggie finishes with the tub. They keep a few electric candles on hand in the bathroom for whenever they feel like doing this, and Alex goes about turning them on now as Maggie moves to take off her clothes. It’s only then that she realizes Alex is already deliciously naked, moving about the room without a care in the world. 

Taking advantage of the fact that Alex has her back to her, Maggie takes a moment to unabashedly appreciate the beauty that is her wife, all long legs and lean muscle bared before her. 

“You’re staring.” 

“You’re gorgeous.” 

Alex throws a wry look over her shoulder, to which Maggie only grins. She trails a purposeful gaze over Maggie’s fully clothed figure. “You planning on getting in like that or…?”

“If you want me to strip for you, Danvers, all you have to do is ask.” 

A washcloth smacks her straight in the face. Maggie laughs, brightening at the sight of Alex’s playful smile. 

She strips down as Alex finishes with the candles and switches off the lights, casting them into the warm glow of synthetic candlelight. Once Maggie is bare and tying her hair up into a messy bun, Alex comes up behind her, pressing flush against Maggie’s back.

Alex’s naked body against hers sends a rush of heat through her belly, though the feeling dulls against the contentment Alex’s embrace provides. Her body knows today isn’t about lust. 

Alex presses another kiss to Maggie’s temple, hands rubbing softly over Maggie’s sides. “Front or back?” 

“Mmm, back. I want to hold you for a bit.” 

They maneuver into the tub, sighing blissfully as they sink into the hot water, Alex leaning back into Maggie’s chest. 

“This was a good idea.” 

Maggie hums in agreement, pouring warm water gently over Alex’s exposed chest. They settle into each other, letting the silence lull them into one of the first truly peaceful moments they’ve had in weeks. 

“I love you.” Maggie murmurs, dropping a kiss against Alex’s bare shoulder. 

“I love _you_.” Alex replies. Her hands find Maggie’s thighs beneath the water, rubbing absently at the soft skin. “Thank you.” 

“For what, babe?” 

“For taking care of me. Even when you’ve been so stressed out yourself.” 

Maggie trails a finger along Alex’s jawline, marveling at the contrast of her wife’s features against the flickering candlelight, and kisses her cheek for good measure. “That’s what I’m here for.” 

Alex turns her head to look at her then. Her hazel eyes are bright as they take in Maggie’s gaze, a light flush staining high along her cheekbones from the surrounding heat. The smile gracing her lips is soft, but familiar - the kind of smile reserved for their fondest moments. 

With a tilt of Alex’s chin, Maggie accepts the silent invitation and leans in to kiss her. It’s chaste, for the feelings it invokes in Maggie’s chest, but Alex seems nothing if not delighted by the moan that rumbles deep in her chest. 

Her heart aches with her love for this woman, a feeling Maggie had thought she would grow used to but has since only grown stronger in the years they’ve spent together. With a lifetime ahead of them, she measures the possibility of one day actually bursting at the seams.

Alex ends the kiss with another playful peck and nuzzles at the juncture of Maggie’s jaw. “How was your day, love? We didn’t really get to talk about it.” 

A rush of memories filter through Maggie’s head, each one blurring into the next. Her days at the precinct are dreary, laden with paperwork and anxious patrols. 

She finds Alex’s hand beneath the water as she searches for a story to tell, fiddling with the engagement ring resting beside her wedding band. Alex had taken to wearing it around the apartment again now that she’s spending so much time at home, for once not having to worry about the heavier band during training or fieldwork. 

It still makes Maggie smile to see the diamond glint on her finger. 

“I was almost called into downtown today,” Maggie says dryly. “We got a bunch of calls about protesters blocking ER entrances.”

“Jesus,” Alex groans. “Protesting quarantine?” 

“Yeah. Some sort of organized movement, apparently. Bunch of people out and about, no masks, no gloves, complaining about needing haircuts.” 

“How stupid can you be,” Alex snaps. “God knows how many of those people got infected now.” 

“That’s what I thought too, when they started dispatching units.” Maggie says with a frown. She runs her hands over Alex’s stomach, quelling the anger she senses bubbling beneath the surface. “McConnell and I were on desk duty, but a few of our guys got sent in for crowd control. We’ll see in two weeks if any of them get sick.” 

“Are you scared?” Alex asks quietly. 

The question gives Maggie pause. “It’s scary,” she admits, as much to herself as to Alex. She watches her own fingers trace absent patterns over Alex’s chest, admiring the beautiful skin beneath her fingertips. “But I don’t know that I’m scared. Not for myself, at least. We’ve got some of the most brilliant minds in the world working on finding a vaccine. I know two of them personally,” she adds lightly, hiding her grin into Alex’s hair at the bashful way Alex scoffs. “So I know this thing doesn’t stand a chance.” 

“Sweet talker,” Alex chides with a playful squeeze to her thigh. 

Maggie laughs. “Guilty.” She pulls their joined hands to her lips and presses a kiss to Alex’s palm. The conversation stalls, and they’re both content to bask in the quiet moment, sharing soft touches beneath the water. 

“So, um,” Maggie perks up at the lilt in Alex’s voice. “That offer to tire me out earlier…” 

Maggie chuckles again, her body already coming alive at the mere insinuation. The surrounding temperature seems to rise by degrees as Alex shifts in her arms. “What about it?” she asks innocently. 

“That offer still open?” 

“It’s four a.m, babe.” 

“That wasn’t a no.” 

Maggie laughs, her hands already roaming over the taut skin at her reach. A light touch over her breast has Alex arching into her hands. A gentle flick to a puckered nipple pulls a groan from between Alex’s lips. Another breathless chuckle expels the rising tension coiling in Maggie’s gut, as with a sharp nip to Alex’s ear she breathes, “How could I ever say no to that?” 

“Mags,” Alex whines.

Maggie shushes her gently. “I’ve got you, baby.” As one hand closes over Alex’s breast, the other glides down to the most intimate part of her. 

She doesn’t intend to tease. As soon as Maggie’s fingers make contact with the warmth there, her fingers soak in a slickness different to that of the surrounding water. Her touch is slow, precise, purposeful. 

She lets Alex guide her in their chase, her touch firm against the roll of Alex’s hips, her teeth sharp against the skin of Alex’s neck. Maggie soothes the bite with her tongue before sucking a bruise into the same spot, arousal throbbing between her legs at the sight of the red welt blooming over her pale skin. 

“Sorry,” she murmurs, unrepentant.

“No,” Alex pants. A deft hand slides into Maggie’s hair as Alex bares her neck. “Do that again.” 

Fire ignites in her veins as Maggie curses under her breath. She licks at Alex’s jawline, tasting ecstasy on her tongue. The faint scent of vanilla and lavender fill Maggie’s senses as she fists a hand in Alex’s hair and wraps her lips around Alex’s fluttering pulse. The hand between Alex’s thighs doubles down, steady in its efforts, and that’s really all it takes. 

“ _Baby -_ ” Alex gasps, the strength of her climax taking them both by surprise. She lurches against the arms around her, moaning beautifully into Maggie’s ear as she falls apart. 

Maggie holds tight against the waves rocking Alex’s body, their panting breaths falling in sync as Alex collapses into Maggie’s chest. She presses soothing kisses all over her wife’s face, her heart nearly bursting at the way Alex giggles under the attention. 

“God, I love you.” Maggie breathes. 

“You’re amazing,” Alex hums, blindly reaching to stroke Maggie’s cheek. “I really needed that.” 

Maggie nods, whispering her agreement against Alex’s forehead. “We both did.” 

It’s a few minutes later when Alex pulls the plug, the water having cooled enough to have goosebumps sprouting over their skin. Maggie grimaces as they dry themselves off, catching sight of the deep welts on Alex’s neck. 

“Good thing you’re not going anywhere, huh.” Maggie jokes, dragging a finger along the bruises.

Alex snorts, though she fixes Maggie with a smoldering look that nearly buckles her knees. “So worth it.” 

* * *

Alex has Maggie on her back almost as soon as they reach their bedroom, settling comfortably into the cradle of her hips.

Maggie gasps at the sudden pressure against her sex, her hands flying up to cradle Alex’s face between her palms, needing the connection. 

“Sweetie, you don’t have to.” Maggie says, despite her body’s obvious protest. “We can just sleep.” 

Alex’s eyes narrow, lips pursing off to the side in a familiar expression that is as adorable as it is sexy. Already she’s gliding down the length of Maggie’s body, fingers sinking into Maggie’s thighs. “And leave you like this? Who do you think I am, woman?” 

Maggie laughs, running a hand through Alex’s tousled hair as she settles between Maggie’s thighs, already hooking one leg over her shoulder. “My apologies. Please proceed.” 

Maggie succumbs quickly to the first swipe of Alex’s tongue, head lolling lazily into the pillow beneath her. Part of her registers the first strings of daylight peeking through the curtains before her eyes fall closed in bliss. 

Tonight has been a reset, a reminder. Each daybreak may mean facing a new horror - the universe certainly hasn't held back on that front - but as long as Alex is on her six, there's nothing she's not prepared to face. That deep-seated uneasiness that had rooted itself in her chest fades into static when she lets herself drown in Alex and what they have together. There is nothing for her to fear as long as this woman is by her side (or between her legs, as the case may be). 

In the morning, she will open the curtains and let the daylight come. She’s ready. 

  
  



End file.
